The Saiyan Bond cauli x goku
by Cauloku
Summary: 3 years after the tournament of power, Caulifla sets off to Universe 7 to achieve the Super Saiyan God form by training under Son Goku. But soon, Caulifla will start to see Son Goku as much more than a teacher, and a lot more than a friend. The only thing that will stand in the way of their love? A certain Evil Emporer with an unquenchable hate for Saiyans. And Son Goku.
1. The Saiyan Bond cauli x goku chapter1

**3 Years after the T.O.P**

 _Planet Sadala_

 _Moments after the end of Caulifla and Cabbas training_

Caulifla sighed and brushed her forehead, sweat trickling from her head. Cabba had already flown off so she was left alone in the wasteland of their training ground.

 _Man I am not getting anywhere with training with Cabba. I'll never reach that super saiyan god form at this rate. That damned cursed Son Goku, I'll be on par with him!_

"Wait. That's it. I'll ask Son Goku to train me to reach that form. Then I too will have the power of a god."

Caulifla looked to the sky, seeing her bright future as the most powerful saiyan to exist.

 _Weeks later; Earth_

Goku yawned as he got up from bed.

Ever since the tournament of power, all he had done is chores for Chi Chi, who wasn't really his wife anymore. Just a woman who raises their child. Then he would occasionally train with Vegeta but ever since Bulla was born he'd quit training. Goku was alone.

He left to take a walk. He visited the Rocky Noon, where he would train with Vegeta. Flashbacks of when he first fought him, Nappa, the kaioken, everything flashed through his thoughts. He smiled as he laid his hand on a boulder. _Maybe my time has come as a fighter. Maybe my story is over._ Goku had surpassed the Gods and saved the multiverse. Perhaps it was another hero's time now. All these thoughts vanished as the voice of a woman echoed through the sky.

"Ey, is that you? Son Goku?"

Goku turned. He looked down to see a small woman wearing a red top and baggy pants with sharp bangs and a toned body.

 _Wow who is she?_ He thought. Then it snapped. It was Caulifla of Universe 6! _Wait, what is she doing here!?_

"I'm assuming you remember me judging by that stupid look on your face." She snarked with a smug grin on her face.

"O-oh yeah you're that really cute saiyan girl that was in Zenny's tournament!" Goku replied with a big smile on his face.

Caulifla blushed and clenched her fists. She grabbed Goku by his gi and pulled him down so his face could meet hers.

"I-I'm not _cute_ do **not** call me that." She said firmly as she released it.

Goku raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Sheesh sorry. So what brings you to Earth anyway?"

"Well I was hoping you'd show me that form. That blue thing. _Super Saiyan God_." she crossed her arms, expecting him to transform for her.

Goku smiled. His scream echoed the valley as he emitted a blue light. Caulifla was always swept off her feet as she covered her eyes. When she turned to look at Goku, she wasn't looking at a Saiyan, but a God.

"You want me to show you how to do _this_ don't you?" He guessed.

Caulifla snapped out of her amazed look.

"Why else would I be here numbskull?" She snarked.

"I know we were adversaries and I was very hostile before, but with the tournament over I figured we could put aside our past a-"

"Yeah sure."

Caulifla's eyes widened.

"Y-your'e serious? You'll really train me to be like you!?"

Her heart skipped with excitement and joy as she yelled in excitement to train under the one man who's bested her in combat.

Goku smiled.

"Well yeah I don't really have anything else to do. Just be here at like 6 in the morning alright? I'll train you the way I was trained back at Lord B's place! Wait do you even have a place to stay?"

Caulifla shrugged.

"Nope. I'll just make shelter."

"That's no good. It's winter. Follow me I know a house no one really lives in."

 _Grandpa Gohan House_

Caulifla looked around as she walked through the house to the bedroom. As they approached the bedroom they both tried squeezing through the door at the same time, Caulifla's hands touching Goku's muscles, while Caulifla's breasts pressed against Goku, making them both a little embarrassed and a little bit " _excited"_.

"M-move idiot!" Caulifla yelled as she shoved Goku to get passed.

"Man there's no need to be so rude Cauli!"

Caulifla's head shot up.

"Don't call me that." She said firmly.

Caulifla prepared to go to sleep, the sky was already dark and the stars were up. As Goku was explaining what training they would do as Caulifla ignored him, she took off her top and bottom as she prepared to sleep.

Goku's eyes widened as he admired her toned features and her nice curves.

"Um Cauli. You're naked."

Caulifla scrunched her face.

"Yeah no shit doofus. I'm sleeping"

 _Well I'm not complaining_ Goku thought.

As Goku said goodbye and flew off, Caulifla laid in bed, but for some reason could not take her mind off Son Goku. Something about him intrigued her. It was something she'd never felt about a person before. These thoughts followed her as she drifted to sleep, and as she thought of Son Goku, Goku would fly home, confused about the feelings he had for Caulifla.


	2. The Saiyan Bond cauli x goku chapter2

_Rocky Fields_

Goku had been waiting for hours.

 _Man what is taking her so long?_

Caulifla landed moments later.

Goku had his arms crossed. "Y'know it's 7 right Cauli?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah yeah. Hurry up old man we're burning sunlight" She scoffed as she takes a battle pose.

"Not really how I wanted to start training but I guess warming up is cool." he sighed.

" _Warmup!?_ D-don't you mock me Son Goku!"

Caulifla roared as she threw her most powerful punch at Goku without holding back with incredible speed.

Goku sighed and caught her fist without effort.

Caulifla trembled with fear and anger.

"You should go super saiyan to close the gap. Then we can warm up."

"I've had enough of this mockery Son Goku!"

Caulifa gave a battle cry as she powered to Super Saiyan 2. She attacked out of pure rage, aiming almost to kill. Goku began a series of blocks and counterattacks to non vital areas so he didn't seriously injure her.

 _Damn, I didn't think he'd be this strong, at least at the tournament I forced his Super Saiyan, now he isn't even trying. I'll have to end it now._

Caulifla gave a harsh kick to gain some space. As she flew up in the air she charged a devastating ki beam.

"Have this! Son Goku!" she yelled as she fired a ginormous ki blast at Goku.

Goku wasnt moving at all. Until it was inches from his face.

Goku roared as he fired a Kamehameha and blasted Caulifla and her ki projectile away. Caulifla faded back to her base form as she drifted back down to the ground, where Goku caught her. As Goku carried her to the Grandpa Gohan House, Caulifla snuggled into Goku's chest and held onto him. Goku smiled as he stopped at their destination.

He laid her on the ground as he prepared the training equiptment.

Caulifla woke up to see Goku shadow boxing with weird big wristbands on.

"Oi, Son Goku. Let's start the training."

 _Damn, he knocked me out clean. With my own fucking attack!?_

Goku chuckled as he motioned her to follow him. They approached a steep mountain with a staircase.

"Alright Cauli. Just carry this with your arms all the way up the mountain. No walking. Only speed walking and jogging. I don't imagine you'll be sprinting with these today."

Caulifla scoffed at the challenge.

 _How pathetic. A hike? This better be a joke._

Caulifa crouched down and reached to pull up the weird weighted cuffs. But she couldn't.

 _How fucking heavy is this!? He wants me to carry this?_

Caulifla transformed Super Saiyan as she began making progress lifting it.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. No Super Saiyan! We gotta train your base form!"

Caulifla's eyes widened as she continued struggling to lift the weights.

"What!? Are you insane that's impossible!" she barked.

Goku sighed. "Well complaining ain't gonna make it lighter. Focus."

Caulifla finally lifted it up and slowly began the climb. She was caught off guard when an explosion startled her.

"The fuck was that!?" she yelled.

"To put some pressure I'm gonna fire some ki blasts steadily behind you! If you're too slow you'll be caught in the blast!"

"What!?" she was interrupted by another blast as she sped up her climb.

Caulifla collapsed once she had reached the top. She was out of breath, sore, and shaking.

Goku lowered to the ground and pulled her up, she couldn't stand so she collapsed into Goku's arms. Goku smiled. "For a first time you did well!" he chuckled. Caulifla couldn't speak.

"Alright lets bring you home. Been a long day and you're gonna pass out a second time today."

As Goku flew with her in his arms, she purposely snuggled into his shoulder this time, with a smile on her face. He eminated a warmth and a feeling of care and safety. And something more.

Goku laid Caulifla onto her bed.

"Try to come on time tomarrow Cauli. Goodnight." he gave her one last smile before flying away. Caulifla smiled and put her hands behind her back as she began to rest.

As Goku flew across the midnight sky he sensed something. A power level. Not high. But it wasn't that of an average human. It wasn't Krillin or Tien, they were fast asleep by now and this level was slightly higher.

Then it kicked into him.

 _Someone had been watching them._


	3. The Saiyan Bond cauli x goku chapter3

Caulifla thew a heavy punch at Goku, making him stumble a bit before recovering.

"Good punch Cauli, you're gettin stronger every day!"

Caulifla tried again, hoping this punch would finish the fight. But her movements were too linear.

Goku caught her first and threw a heavy punch. But stopped inches before her face, still processing what just happened.

Goku let go and powered down back to his base form.

"Phew, you really had me on the ropes that time." Goku chuckled.

"Yeah right Son Goku. If you were even a little serious you'd go Super Saiyan 2 like me." Caulifla scoffed.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Well you can't expect me to go all out when I'm a lot stronger". Goku realized what he said. _Oh boy here it comes._

Caulifla transformed back to Super Saiyan 2, trembling with anger and gritting her teeth.

"Y'know I'm not that far behind you Son Goku! Push my buttons more and I swear I'll pummel you to the ground!" she roared, booming throughout the field.

"Sheesh Cauli, I didn't mean it that way." he said as he put his hand on Caulifla's back.

"I'm sure you'll be on my level in no time!"

Caulifla was already gone for her weighted mountain hike, still unhinged from Goku's comment.

Caulifla had received a significant power boost from last time because of her Zenkai Boost, making the hike easier than last time.

As she reached the top Goku gave her a heavy slap on the back.

"Good job Cauli! Really showing improvement!"

"This gets easier every day Son Goku. Got anything harder than this? I feel like I need a bit of a challenge!"

As they walked back to the Grandpa Gohan house, a yell came from behind them.

"Goku!"

Goku and Caulifla turned to see Krillin sprinting towards them.

A wide smile formed on Goku's face, he hadn't seen Krillin in years.

But something told Goku this wouldn't be good news.

"Goku, Frieza and Blue Frieza are here, ON EARTH."

Goku tilted his head. "Blue Frieza? Who's that?"

Caulifla's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean Frost!?" she yelled as she grabbed Krillin.

"Frost is here!? With your universe's counterpart!?"

Krillin nodded.

"Vegeta is already on his way from Beerus' planet but he won't be here till-

"Wait Vegeta is on Beerus' planet!? I thought he was taking care of Bulla!?" Goku's heart started to race.

"How long has he been there!?"

Krillin started to think.

"I'd say.. 3 months?"

Goku screeched as he jumped in the air.

 _If Vegeta has been training with Whis for 3 months, who knows how much stronger he'll be than me!? Man this is unfair. He's always training with Whis behind my back. I haven't even had a real fight for 3 years._

"This'll be great! Fighting Frieza and Frost is really gonna wake me up!"

Caulifla was shocked.

"You can't be serious? You'll fight both at the same time? Let me help! I can show you what I can really do!" Caulifla was begging Goku to let her help.

"Sure! But I call Frieza! I promised him I'd fight him again!"

Caulifla had never fought Frost before, but she'd heard stories of he conquests and his unstoppable might. She was anxious.

The 3 set off to West City, where they would meet the Frieza Force.

 _West City_

Goku and Caulifla looked to the sky.

A horde of armored men hovered above them, with 2 familiar figures standing amongst them.

Frieza lowered his hover chair to the ground to meet Goku.

"Well well. If it isn't the guest of honor. Goku. How many years have I waited for my revenge."

Goku smiled when he noticed Frost beside him.

"Hey whatcha doin teaming with that blue Frost guy? I thought you guys are enemies!?"

Frieza laughed along side Frost.

"Well Goku, I know this might be too much for your feeble mind to understand. But the idea of 2 empires merging was too good to pass up. And I see you brought another Saiyan brat?"

Frieza looked at a glaring Caulifla when his eyes lit up.

"Oh I see. It's the Saiyan girl that I almost hunted down in that wretched tournament. You really brought her to this fight of Gods? What, was Gohan busy?" Frieza mocked both of them.

" _What did you say!?"_ Caulifla roared as she powered up.

Frieza chuckled as he prepared a death ball.

"You miserable insect!" he roared as he prepared to cast it.

Within an instant, Goku grabbed his wrist, crushing it.

Frost threw a punch and Goku caught his first at the same time.

"Hey, I'm your target Frieza."

Goku released Frieza as he gave some distance, taking a battle pose. Frieza jumped out of his pod and stood beside Frost.

Caulifla took a pose beside Goku.

Frieza and Frost laughed together maniacally.

"Actually I'll allow you to get warmed up!"

Frieza laughed as he motioned his army to attack. Frost signalling his as well.

Caulifla powered up, but Goku put his hand in front of her.

Goku stepped forward, powering up to Super Saiyan.

" _Ka. Me. Ha. Me."_

The Frieza Force were seconds from charging them as they gave a battle cry.

"Goku do something!" Caulifla yelled.

" _ **HA."**_ Goku roared he fired a large Kamehameha wave, incinerating every goon before they could throw a punch.

Caulifla stared in shock.

 _H-how does he have that much power?_

Frieza and Frost looked at eachother.

"Well what else should I have expected. Now I know not to underestimate you monkey garbage, so we will take our final forms from the start!"

Frieza and Frost powered up, the blue and purple hue blinding both Caulifla and Goku.

Frieza had taken his Golden Form, whilst Frost was only in his third form.

"I'll take Goku, you get rid of the brat."

Caulifla pushed Goku aside, charging Frost in her full power. Frieza then dashed to Goku, however Goku dodged every attack Frieza threw, even in his golden form.

Goku kicks Frieza in the stomach. Knocking him back.

"If you want me to get serious Frieza, so be it. But when you're in hell. Don't blame that on me."

A light blue light emanated from Goku, blinding everyone. Frieza trembled with anger as he realized the huge power difference, and how he meaningless his mission for vengeance was with this power gap. The shards of blue collapsed off Goku's body as he maximized the power of Super Saiyan Blue.

"Well Frieza. What're ya gonna do now?" Goku taunted Frieza with a smirk on his face.

As the 2 warriors of legend prepared to face off, Caulifla and Frost had their own fight happening.

Frost was definitely not a pushover, but the Zenkai Boosts and rigorous training from Goku had greatly multiplied her power since the Tournament of Power, leading the fight into her favor.

The 2 Evil Emperors were in a corner. They looked each other in the eye. Frieza powered down to his 4th form and stood beside Frost.

"What're they up to?" Caulifla asked.

Goku put his hand in front of Caulifla.

"Let's see where this goes." He said curiously.

"Now let us merge into the ultimate evil being in the multiverse!" Frieza roared.

The 2 evil emperors then collided violently with each other, creating a bright light, and moments later, Frieza and Frost were no more.

"Now you will face the ultimate dark power. I am Frozsa. And I will reduce the lot of you to ashes."

 _Sorry guys this is the I didn't really know what the name would be. All I wanted to do is create a Frieza Frost fusion and thats the only one lol. I might not be making a lot of new chapters since school is starting for me. Also I made this one while I was sick and dying so go easy on me. Leave a review if you got the time because it really does matter. Thanks!_


	4. The Saiyan Bond cauli x goku chapter 4

Goku and Caulifla stared in awe. Frieza and Frost had fused into this "Frosza". The power was terrifying.

Goku smiled. "Wait a minute, you cant go gold can you Frosza? Because Frieza is the only one who can, it looks like you'll be fighting at your 4th form only."

"Dont get cocky monkey. Even without Golden, the differance in power is quite clear."

Caulifla looked at Goku nervously.

"Well Son Goku? You wanna take him on?"

"Sure. Lemmie get a taste of the power of this Frosza."

Frosza laughed. "Not gonna fight together? You make things too easy Goku."

Goku gave a grin.

"Ever heard of the _kaioken_ Frosza?"

Frosza looked at him half confused.

" _ **Kaioken times 4!"**_ Goku roared.

The red aura stacking with his blue.

 _Most non-kai fusions only from 30-60 minutes. Which is approximately how long I can fight in this form._

Caulifla looked up in awe and fear.

 _T-that form! He used it to multiply the power of Super Saiyan Blue! He did that to me and Kale._

"Whats wrong Frosza? You look uneasy. What about that whole power gap thing. Still sure?" Goku said with confidence in his tone.

"D-dont think you can outmatch the 2 strongest beings in the multiverse!" he yelled as he _Nova Striked_ towards Goku.

Goku charged back, both colliding and getting into a wrestling stuggle. The ground shook, cracked, and became layered with craters from the impact of every punch.

" _ **Times 8!**_ " Goku roared as he uppercut Frosza and unleashed a flurry of heavy punches, knocking blood from his mouth.

Frosza grabbed Gokus leg when he went for a kick, and gut punched him, throwing him to the ground and following it with a flurry of energy bolts. Goku crashed to the ground, clouds of dust forming at his crash site. Frosza lowered to where Goku landed, chuckling. "It seems you underestimated me Saiya-

As the dust faded away, Frosza realized he wasnt there. His eyes widened as a sharp pain pierced his chest. He looked down to see a glowing red and blue fist, stabbing through his blue and white armor.

Frosza collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Goku looked down in horror.

"Damn. I shouldve held back on that last one. But I warned you that Id send you back to hell Frieza, or whoever you are."

Frosza threw one last punch, grazing Gokus arm.

Goku caught his wrist, and as Frosza was on his knees, prepared a final ki blast.

But all of a sudden, Gokus vision went blurry and he released Frosza. His world began to spin as he reverted to his base form.

"G-Goku!" Caulifla yelled out as she dashed towards them.

Frosza got up, still clutching the wound on his chest. He began to laugh as he revealed his poison needle.

"You never learn do you Son Goku?" he said as he stepped on Gokus back.

Before Frosza could end Goku, a super saiyan 2 Caulifla jabbed Frosza, making him stumble back.

"Sorry whatever your stupid name is, but until this buffoon teaches me super saiyan blue. No one is killing him."

Frosza grit his teeth in anger as he clenched his fists.

"You know I forgot you were here. If you didnt just interfere now, you couldve flown away and lived. But that would be to smart of a thing to do for a low life monkey like you."

 _Hes still weakened from his battle with Goku, but hes still more powerful. I have to play it safe. And with Son Goku in that condition Im on my own_.

As Frosza threw a jab, Caulifla ducked and gave to heavy hits to Froszas face.

He stumbled back and roared as he flew into the sky.

"Yknow what!? I have a fix to this problem. Im gonna blow you and this entire planet to _nothing._ Isnt that fun!?"

Frosza prepared a massive death ball.

"Say goodbye to this miserable rock!"

Frosza launched the massive ki meteor.

Caulifla roared as she caught the blast. Trying her hardest to stop it from hitting the ground. Frosza laughed maniacally as he watched the saiyan girl struggle.

Caulifla looked to her mentor, but he wasnt there. She looked to her right to see him pushed alongside her.

"D-damn Son Goku!? DIE _DIE"_ Frosza roared as he put more weight.

Goku looked to Caulifla.

"Lets show them our power combined."

Cauliflas nervous and fearful expression turned to confidence. With Son Goku by her side she felt unstopabble.

" _Crush-_

 **Kamehameha!** "

They both roared in synergy as a blue and red blast pushed the deathball in to Frosza, driving him into space.

"DAMN YOU GOKU!" Frosza yelled.

As the beam blasted them towards the sun, the fusion ran out, seperating them as they melted into the sun.

Both Caulifla and Goku collapsed next to eachother.

"N-not bad Son...Goku." Caulifla panted.

"Yeah thanks for covering for me."

"Hey you owe me one."

Goku smiled as Caulifla rested her head on his arm.

"Gimmie 5 minutes." she said as she passed out on top of him.

Goku looked to the sky and he knew.

 _Theyll be back._

Hi guys I had an hour to spare so I made this chapter. Im planning to make the next chapter Goku vs Vegeta with a possible Caulifla lemon. Also expect some certain universe 6 saiyans to appear. If its already obvious, Frieza will be back but I dont plan to bring Frost. Leave a review, follow and favorite the story so we get some more hits! Every review etc is great.

 _ **I have lots of tests so dont be shocked if there isnt a chapter for a day.**_

Also I dont plan to stop writing midway through the story so dont worry.

-Aaron


	5. The Saiyan Bond cauli x goku chapter 5

As Caulifla flew towards her and Son Goku's training spot, she sensed that he wasn't alone. In fact it seems like she was with two familiar people, one of them rivaled even Goku it seemed.

As she came into vision of the figures, she made out Goku, with Cabba and Vegeta.

 _Cabba!? What the hell is he doing here? And what's he doing with that other Universe 7 Saiyan!?_

"So this the Saiyan that you adopted as your pupil. Quite impressive I can sense her energy. Still hails in comparison to my power." Vegeta scoffed.

Caulifla wasn't really listening to anything coming out of Vegeta's mouth. She approached Cabba as Vegeta and Goku caught up.

"So, Cabba, how are you? Gotten stronger since the last time we saw?"

"Of course. I've under Vegeta, and he's… definitely made me stronger I'd say."

"Does that mean you've reached Super Saiyan 3?" Caulifla asked with excitement.

"N-no. But I did come really close onc-

"Tsch, how disappointing." Caulifla scoffed.

"Wait, have you unlocked super saiyan 3?" Cabba asked curiously.

Caulifla's face turned red.

"I don't need that worthless form. I'm training with Son Goku to unlock the form that rivals the Gods! Super Saiyan Blue! And I can tell you now Cabba, I'm getting close!"

"W-wow Caulifla you're really aiming hi-

" _CABBA, SAIYAN GIRL, GET OVER HERE"_ Vegeta barked.

Cabba and Caulifla rushed to see what Vegeta was yelling about.

"Now, I want you to settle a bet for us. Who's stronger. Me, or Kakarot?" Vegeta asked firmly, Goku chuckling in the background.

"You Vegeta sir-"

"Of course Son Goku is"

"Well Vegeta looks like we got even votes, only one way to settle it now!" Goku said with a tone of excitement.

Vegeta smirked and then noticed the 2 saiyans just watching.

"I have an idea Kakarot, let's spice it up. You fight alongside your pupil, and I'll fight alongside mine, a two on two."

Cabba put his hands up and panicked, "W-wait a minute Vegeta sir, me and Caulifla have no place in you and your friends bra-

Caulifla yelled in glee as she flew to take a pose beside Goku.

Cabba nervously stood beside Vegeta, both taking the same battle stance.

Caulifla took the first move, moving too fast and jabbing Cabba in the cheek, sending him flying back as she flew after him.

As Vegeta grabbed her leg to intercept, Goku roundhouse kicks him in the ribs, knocking him on his knees as Caulifla dashes to her target.

As Goku tries to land a bunch, Vegeta goes right to Super Saiyan 2, and rushes down Goku with a flurry of punches.

As Goku lands back on his feet he wipes blood off his mouth.

"Well Vegeta, ready to fight serious?"

"Anytime you are Kakarot."

The 2 of them roared as Cabba and Caulifla stopped their fight to look in awe at the two.

Goku and Vegeta's fists collided sending a shockwave that could be felt on the other side of the planet.

Caulifla was having no trouble with Cabba, outclassing him in every step, and every movement.

"C'mon Cabba, I thought you got stronger, I'm walking all over you!" she scoffed.

 _She's strong! Way to strong!_

Cabba yelped as Caulifla dealt the final blow that knocked Cabba unconscious.

"Hmph. Now we've settled who's Strongest Saiyan on Sadala." She scoffed.

She looked over to see the battle of the two saiyan gods raging on, tearing craters on every blow. But it seemed Goku was getting the upper hand.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Thought training with Whis would put you ahead!" he yelled as he kicked Vegeta away.

Vegeta wiped the blood from his face as he smiled.

He began to roar as ripples of energy shot from his body.

 _I-is he powering up to a form greater than blue!?_

Caulifla stared in awe.

Vegeta's blue had become dark. He had transformed in Super Saiyan Ultra Blue.

Goku smiled at the challenge.

"Whis had trained me to master and regulate this form. And now Kakarot, I have truly, surpassed you." Vegeta said with a cocky attitude.

Goku smiled.

A red hue all of a sudden blasted from his body.

 _Of course. The kaioken. I knew Kakarot would pull this after I transformed. While he may even the power, I have regulated this form, while he will only get more tired. This is the day where I put this clown in his place._

" _ **Times thirty Kaioken!**_ " he roared, his voice booming and power skyrocketing.

Vegeta stared in awe.

 _T-times thirty? Is that possible? That fool, he'll run out of gas too fast to make this a fight._

Vegeta decided to test the theory but as soon as he motioned to attack he felt a forceful punch jab his in the face, sending him flying. As he tried to recover in the air, he feels a flurry of heavy punches and a horrible pain as Goku knees his back.

Vegeta throws a punch at Goku. As Goku catches it, Vegeta opens his fist, revealing a

Ki ball, blasting Goku point blank to the face, sending him flying. Goku kicks Vegeta as he tries to come close. As they both land on the ground, they dash to each other, both of them jabbing the other in the cheek.

"You've gotten stronger Vegeta, but don't think for a second that you're above me."

"Same goes for you clown, not for a second are you my superior."

They both collapsed, turning to base.

Caulifla flung Goku over her shoulder as she flew them both back to Grandpa Gohan house, leaving Cabba to care to Vegeta.

As she laid Goku on the bed, she noticed his muscles had been distorting, taking weird shapes and making sounds she couldn't describe, but all of it put Goku in extreme pain.

"W-what the hell is happening to you" Caulifla asked.

"The kaioken strains my body the more harshly I used it. I've gone up to 100 before but never in Super Saiyan Blue. I'll be fine Cauli. Mind keeping me company?"

Caulifla smiled. In the past few weeks she had opened up to Son Goku, and she knew what she felt. But couldn't act on those feelings.

"Sure. As long as you promise to train me extra tomorrow, since we did skip today."

Goku smiled at her as she laid beside him, both awkwardly staring at the ceiling.

Goku yawned as his eyes began to shut.

"Goodnight Cauli." he yawned.

"Rest up Son Goku."

Caulifla rested her head on Goku's chest and began to close her eyes, the heat he emanated putting her to sleep.

Caulifla went to their usual training spot. Goku was there and as usual they warmed up with a spar, but before they sparred.

"Alright Cauli. Today and from now on, no powering to super saiyan when we spar."

Caulifla's eyes widened.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Trust me on this one."

He took his usual battle stance and the spar began. It went as usual only because Goku chose to only fight defensively.

But when Caulifla punched Goku, she saw a blue shimmer. She felt very different. Goku's eyes widened.

"Alright! You just got a glimpse of Super Saiyan Blue! Don't get too excited though! You still have a long way to go before-

Caulifla grabbed him by the gi and pulled him down to her level.

"Are you telling I'm ready to start training for Super Saiyan Blue!?" she yelled excited.

"Well, yeah basically." he said nervously.

Caulifla bursted in a fit of joy.

Caulifla hurried to the mountain hike, eager to train as much as possible. Goku smiled as he caught up with Caulifla.

 _Unknown Frieza Force Flagship_

"How is he doing?" a man asked.

"He may yet live, but the other Arcanian he went with couldn't even be salvaged for regeneration." the doctor like figure said.

The man frowned.

"A shame. We had two powerhouses and now we got one."

The doctor grinned.

"Not entirely. I managed to get a single piece of Frost's DNA from lord Frieza's body. Theoretically, I could rebuild Frost, into a newer and much more advanced body."

The man's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're serious?"

"Of course. And once we recuperate we shall exact our revenge and take back the universe we once ruled so dearly."

The monitor began to beep faster. And faster. _And faster._

"W-what's happening!?"

" _He's awake."_

Frieza's eyes shot open, the glass began to crack as he collapsed on the ground panting.

Both minions knelt.

"Welcome back Lord Frieza."

Frieza got up ignoring the minions.

Once more he had been humiliated by Goku.

Frieza yelled in anger. Then an idea popped in his head. The girl was weaker than Goku, and without a doubt Goku cared for the girl. If the girl dies, it would break him. And that's the plan. But Frieza would need to bait her. And he knew exactly how.

"Tell the captain to assemble the entire fleet. Set course for Universe 6."


	6. The Saiyan Bond cauli x goku chapter6

Caulifla sighed as she waited impatiently for Goku. He was hours late.

She traced his energy back to a strange small house in the middle of nowhere.

She began to hear screaming as she went closer.

Caulifla yelped as she was caught off guard by Goku bursting out the door as a woman followed him, continuing to bombard him.

"And don't come back!" she yelled.

Goku smiled weakly at Caulifla.

"Rough morning?" she asked.

"Yeah. Mind if we rest today? I'm not in the mood."

Caulifla frowned. "Fine. I'm staying with you though. Nothing to do on this abysmal rock."

Goku looked happy.

"I know a great place to eat! With lots of people too!" he cheered.

Goku and Caulifla landed at Capsule Corp. building.

Caulifla frowned. She looked around and saw many familiar faces from the tournament of power.

"Why are we here? I don't wanna meet your stupid friends Goku." she shot.

"Yeah I know Cauli. I was invited but I'm just here for the food!"

Krillin and Roshi both approached Goku.

"Hey Goku! Long time no see? Who's the girl? She seems familiar." Krillin said with a smile on his face.

Goku put his hand around Caulifla's back.

"This is Caulifla, she's a saiyan just like me. Except from a different universe."

Caulifla took his hand off her back.

"Ok you talk or do whatever I'm gonna eat like we came here for." she said as she began to devour the table of food.

"For a small girl she can surely eat as well as you Goku." Krillin said.

"So Goku's got a _new_ lady now?" Master Roshi chuckled.

Goku's eyes shot open.

"H-hold on Master Roshi! Me and Cauli aren't like that! I'm just training her!"

Krillin and Roshi began laughing.

"Sure you are kid." Roshi said still laughing.

"Hands off! That plate is mine!" a voice boomed.

Goku turned to see Beerus talking to Caulifla at the dining table.

"Are you daft or something!? I was literally just eating this one!?" Caulifla shouted.

"Fine I'll just blow up the planet."

"Go ahead. Not my planet."

Beerus was startled.

"Y-you little-

Goku smacked Beerus on the back as his eyes widened.

"Hey Lord B! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Beerus irritatingly looks at Goku.

"Oh… It's you… perfect. Just the cherry on the cake."

Goku tilted his head.

"What cake Lord Beerus?"

Beerus sighed in disappointment.

"You're lucky I have a tolerance for you because of your performance during the Tournament of Power."

Caulifla tapped Goku on the back.

"Hey numbskull, ready to go?"

Goku waves goodbye to Beerus as he and Caulifla soared into the sky.

"Anywhere else in mind?" she asked boringly.

"Why ya sound so down Cauli?"

'"Because we aren't achieving anything flying and fooling around you numbskull."

Goku lit up with an idea that he knew would be beneficial for the both of them.

"I know a great place where we can go! And I know you'll love it!"

As they landed back at the Capsule Corp. Caulifla already groaned in boredom.

"Really? Here again?"

"No just wait till I show you what's inside."

Goku went to the upper level where he raced to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma!"

Bulma jumped in shock.

"G-Goku!? The party ended 30 minutes ago!"

"Oh no we aren't here for that. Is Vegeta in the chamber right now?"

Bulma sighed.

"Thankfully not. I told him to watch Bulla for a few hours. Why?"

"Mind if I use it?"

"Sure knock yourself out." she said gleefully.

Goku led Caulifla into the gravity chamber.

"Ok it's red that's neat I guess. Why are we here?"

Goku smiled as he turned on the gravity multiplier.

It was set to 200x Gravity and instantly Caulifla collapsed.

 _What the hell is this? I feel heavier than a planet! I can't move!?_

"It's a gravity chamber Cauli. Right now I've set it to 200x the gravity of this planet."

Caulifla's eyes widened.

" _You WHAT!?"_ She roared.

"Oh and let me guess. No transforming!?"

"Yup. Let's start!" he cheered as he took a battle stance.

"No. You don't actually to fight like this. I CAN BARELY MOVE IDIOT." she bursted.

"Guess you'll have to adapt! Here I come!"

Goku charged throwing a punch. Caulifla caught the fist but instantly felt his punch was much more intense and she felt weaker.

 _Damn, it looks like he's not even fazed by the gravity alteration._

Caulifla flew back as Goku kicked her in the ribs.

"D-damnit!" she grunted.

She tried to charge at Goku but collapsed on her way.

She began panting rapidly.

"C-Cauli? C'mon get up!"

She bursted into a Super Saiyan and Goku backed off.

She began to sparkle with blue lighting jolting out of her.

She roared in anger as the blue lighting shot everywhere.

Goku's eyes shot open.

 _Has she done it? No. That's not super saiyan blue. What is it?_

As she finished. She was covered in a blue aura. But coated in gold as well. She was not fazed by the gravity at all anymore.

"I dunno what this is Cauli but it's definitely new. Bring it."

Caulifla charged and a single punch sent Goku falling back. She began to put him on the defensive. He knocked her back by transforming Super Saiyan 2.

Goku charged and as they made contact they started to enter a bear struggle, neither gaining ground.

As Caulifla began to push Goku, his eyes widened.

 _Damn she's gotten strong!? What the hell happened?_

As he forced Goku almost against the wall, the blue aura faded. And the gold followed. She collapsed and Goku rested her head on his lap.

"Nice work Cauli." he panted as he turned off the gravity dilation.

As he carried her out, she woke up and fell out of Goku's arms.

"Jeez Cauli what was that?"

Caulifla shook her head, regaining stable vision.

"What the hell happened?" she gasped.

Goku smiled.

"You showed me one hell of a transformation is what you did. I was 1 second from going Super Saiyan God."

"You mean that red thing?"

"Yeah! You really did well."

Caulifla shivered at the thought of reaching a power that great.

 _What the hell did I do?_

Caulifla spent all night thinking. She got up, making sure not to awake Goku.

As she stepped outside, she began to clear her mind. She exhaled and tensed up. She began to power up. She pushed herself to Super Saiyan 2 and began to power up more.

She stopped and collapsed. She reverted back to base.

 _I-I can't do it anymore. What was it?_

As she slipped back into bed, she realized Goku started to wrap his arm around her.

 _What is that idiot doing?_

At first she was repulsed. But it began to make her feel calm. Protected.

 _From what?_ She was Caulifla, the Super Saiyan of Sadala, she had nothing to fear.

But yet Goku's presence brought a feeling that no amount of money, castles or power could buy. She began to nuzzle against him as she let the warmth of Son Goku guide her to sleep.

 _ **Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. I actually scrapped the script of this chapter 3 times. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. If you don't know already, yes, the form displayed is Super Saiyan Rage from the Goku Black Saga. I felt Blue didn't really seem like something for her. Super Saiyan really seems like it fits her. She will unlock Blue but not for a long time. The reason I haven't been posting is because recently I switched schools and I haven't readjusted and I just feel really down and not in the mood to write. Leave a review , follow, and favourite!**_

 _ **-Aaron**_


End file.
